


Squirrel Ate My Paper

by yourviolentlackofvirtue



Series: The 100 College AU [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, F/M, all because of a squirrel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourviolentlackofvirtue/pseuds/yourviolentlackofvirtue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia and Jasper meet when a squirrel steals her final assignment and he records it instead of trying to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirrel Ate My Paper

“No, no, no,” Octavia muttered to herself, stopping suddenly and running her hands through her hair while she tried to catch her breath.

She was already late for her next class and to make things worse a squirrel had just stolen half of her final assignment. One that had to be painstakingly hand written and was worth 50% of her grade.

A string of quiet curse words spilled from her mouth as the squirrel darted across the grass in front of her and she took off after it again. 

Octavia had already been annoyed enough as it was that she’d had to write out the twenty page paper by hand, but now that simple fact meant that she had absolutely no back up and it frustrated her significantly more.

She could feel people staring but she didn’t have the time to care – she was late and that goddamn squirrel was going to cause her to fail the whole class.

A peal of laughter from behind her caused her to turn slightly and when she saw that the guy had his phone out she temporarily gave up on chasing the squirrel and began to formulate a new plan of attack.

“Hey,” she called out, walking straight at the tall guy with dark hair and a pair of goggles sitting on top of his head. “Hey! You with the phone.”

The guy’s eyes widened as he registered Octavia coming towards him and he tried to shove his phone back into his pocket but missed, causing it to fall to the ground.

“I swear to god, I’ll delete it – I’m sorry.” He held up his hands in a sign of surrender and Octavia was a little bit amazed that she’d managed to intimidate him.

“Don’t,” she yelled at him, swiping for his phone when he pulled it back out.

“Wait, what?” He asked, lowering his phone and raising one eyebrow.

Octavia sighed and looked over her shoulder just in time to see the squirrel run up a tree – her paper still firmly in it’s mouth.

“How long have you been recording?”

“Since I saw the squirrel heading for your stuff,” he admitted sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Octavia, who had already started to ask her next question stopped abruptly when she realised what he’d just said. 

“You knew it was going to take my paper and you didn’t do anything to help?” She scowled and the guy shrunk back slightly. “And then you just sat there and recorded me chasing after it? What the hell is wrong with you?”

Octavia kind of wanted to hit him but she figured it probably wasn’t the best idea considering she was going to need his help if she had any chance of sorting this whole thing out.

“Who cares, you’re coming with me.” She grabbed hold of the sleeve of the guys shirt and began pulling him along towards her classroom.

He began to protest but shut up when Octavia shot him a particularly frightening glare.

“What’s your name?” She asked as they reached the door to her class.

“Jasper. Jasper Jordan,” he told her quickly. “You’re Octavia Blake, right?”

Octavia’s brow furrowed as she looked at him. “How do you know that?”

The guy – Jasper – smiled. “I has a mythology class with your brother last semester. He used to talk about you all the time, and you look a lot like him.”

“Oh, right. Okay.” Octavia didn’t really know how else to respond but then she remembered something Bellamy had told her when they were having their weekly dinner. “Hang on, were you the guy that showed up high and then started a philosophical debate about the rights of dragons?”

“I’m glad that’s the way people are going to remember me,” he laughed, and Octavia joined in for a moment before clearing her throat and looking towards the door they were standing in front of.

“You actually don’t seem too bad Jasper Jordan,” she narrowed her eyes slightly, “even though you did nothing to help me earlier.”

He looked embarrassed enough to make her feel better.

“So, now you’re going to come in with me and explain why I don’t have the paper that’s worth half of my final grade, and you’re going to help me get an extension.”

Jasper shrugged as Octavia took a deep breath and then opened the door.

“Miss Blake,” her professor said, stopping his lecture and turning to face her, “so nice of you to join us. Paper on my desk, and then take your seat.”

“Funny thing about that,” Octavia looked over to Jasper who offered her a small smile that she was surprised to find was actually quite comforting, “long story short, a squirrel ate it.”


End file.
